


Пока смерть не разлучит нас

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Делая предложение руки и сердца возлюбленной, Зелёная даже не подозревала, чем обернётся её опрометчивое решение.
Relationships: Green/Orange (Among Us)
Kudos: 2





	Пока смерть не разлучит нас

— Выйти… за тебя?

Зелёная кивнула и, растерянно ойкнув, опустилась перед Оранжевой на одно колено, протягивая той бархатную красную коробочку. Соблюдение традиций превыше всего, и к столь важному шагу Зелёная готовилась несколько месяцев сама и потихоньку подготавливала возлюбленную.

Глаза Оранжевой заблестели, она прикрыла ладонями лицо, громко всхлипывая и походя на невест из романтических фильмов. И вроде бы не планировала отказываться, как в прошлом году Белая отказала Розовой, одним коротким словом перечёркивая всё, что между ними было.

— Ты согласна? — Зелёная поднялась, желая надеть обручальное кольцо на изящный палец возлюбленной, но Оранжевая ловко выхватила коробочку и успешно справилась сама, любуясь украшением.

— Ой, я всё сделала не так? — спохватилась она, трогательно покраснев, и замахала руками. — Нет-нет, лучше присядь обратно, я такая глупая…

— Всё хорошо, — успела пролепетать Зелёная, прежде чем была буквально силой усажена на пол. Оранжевая поднесла ладонь к её лицу и томно отвела взгляд, — я... ладно. Дорогая, будь моей супругой в горе и радости, в болезни и здравии…

Накрашенные блеском губы Оранжевой дрогнули. Зелёная не хотела видеть слёз возлюбленной, но если то будут слёзы счастья — они смогут поплакать вместе, затем посмеяться, а после любить друг друга так, как не любил ещё никто во всей вселенной.

Сосредоточившись на чувствах, Зелёная сбилась и, сокрушаясь по немного испорченному моменту, дрожащим от волнительного предвкушения голосом продолжила:

— В болезни и здравии, в горе и радости…

— _Пока смерть не разлучит нас_ , — Оранжевая оказалась слишком близко, и Зелёная покорно сложила губы трубочкой для первого супружеского поцелуя. Остальным они сообщат о свадьбе завтра, а пока насладятся друг другом.

Её хриплый выдох заставил Оранжевую отпрянуть, но лишь для того, чтобы надавить на длинную иглу, проталкивая её глубже в горло ~~почти что бывшей~~ возлюбленной.

— За… что… — с бульканьем вырвалось у Зелёной. Почему-то не слушались руки, а тело заваливалось в сторону, сталкиваясь с холодной металлической поверхностью. Картинка перед медленно закрывающимися глазами расплывалась, а память напоследок запечатлела самодовольный вид Оранжевой, всё так же любовавшейся подаренным кольцом.

_В горе и радости._


End file.
